Various forms of log carriers have been heretofore provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 486,963, 2,096,104, 3,118,697 and 3,384,407. In addition, similar tong structures intended for other purposes have also been designed such as the tongs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,764.
However, the log carrying tongs of the above noted prior patents are not particularly well adapted for carrying a plurality of fireplace logs. Inasmuch as log carriers are conventionally utilized to carry logs stored outside a building into a building to a position adjacent a fireplace in the building, it is desirable that a log carrier be able to carry a plurality of logs.
Previously known log carriers also are constructed in a manner whereby when the carrier is placed upon the ground there is a tendency for the carrier to release the log or logs supported thereby. Accordingly, if it becomes necessary to momentarily rest a load of logs, there is a risk of previously known log carriers releasing the logs supported therefrom. Therefore, there is also a need for a log carrier which may be placed upon the ground with a load of logs therein and with the log carrier constructed in a manner whereby support of the log carrier and the load therein from the ground will not result in the log carrier releasing the load of logs supported therefrom.
It is also to be noted that still other forms of log carriers and tongs may not be utilized to pick up a plurality of logs resting in side-by-side upon a horizontal support surface and that there is a further need to provide a log carrier which may be utilized to pick up a plurality of logs.